


What to Say

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [392]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Tension, Drabble, M/M, Monster of the Week, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/19/20: "flat, deadly, stream"
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [392]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	What to Say

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/19/20: "flat, deadly, stream"

Flat on the ground with Derek atop of him, Stiles wondered whether immediately to point out the awkwardness of their position or wait till the monster spitting a stream of its potentially deadly stomach acid at them had been dispatched.

He decided to wait, but then the moment was lost. Derek’s prized leather jacket had been ruined and not even Stiles was dickish enough to joke after that.

They dragged the dead monster somewhere to burn it. When Isaac and Erica walked away for more kindling Stiles turned to Derek with the only words that seemed appropriate: “Thanks again, man.”


End file.
